


Pour toujours

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Astrology, Chains, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gift Giving, M/M, Pendants, fluff and a bit of angst, snowflakes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Trois témoignages d'amour entre Shun et Hyoga.





	Pour toujours

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Pour toujours  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages/Couple : **'Andromeda Shun/'Cygnus' Hyoga  
**Genre : **fluff avec un petit peu d'angst/symbolique  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : ** "Hyoga needs to find a gift for Shun" d'après SuperMonthlyGo>  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post Hades/TWT  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 200

La paix retrouvée, les Saints victorieux tentaient de vivre une vie normale dans un monde normal qui leur semblait complètement étranger désormais. Simplement flâner en ville sans s'attendre à ce qu'un ennemi surgisse, détruise les boutiques alentour, prennent les passants en otage ?  
Aucun d'entre eux ne s'arrêterait pas spontanément devant des breloques, mais voilà qu'une vendeuse les interpelle :  
\- Votre signe astrologique en pendentif. Quelle est votre date de naissance ?

Ils se contentent d'un haussement d'épaule. Ils savent très bien ce qu'ils sont, et ont tous trop payé au Zodiaque pour s'en faire une parure triviale.   
Pourtant, Hyoga, sur un coup de tête, s'en offre une, laissant les autres incrédules. 

\- Tu as vraiment besoin d'un symbole du Verseau ?  
\- Non.   
Se tournant vers Shun, il demande,   
\- Peux-tu me l'attacher ?  
\- Tu n'y arrives pas seul ?  
\- Je pourrais, mais je voudrais que ça soit toi qui me passes cette chaîne-ci au cou.   
Shun s'exécute sans discuter. Il aperçoit alors quel symbole glisse là dans le col de la chemise...  
la Balance. 

Il suspend son geste, rougissant, laissant involontairement ses mains s'attarder sur les épaules de Hyoga, qui en profite pour combler la distance et lui voler un baiser.

*

\- Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, peu importe combien de fois un ennemi brisera ma chaîne, elle se reformera toujours, proclame Shun.

À la fin du combat, il garde son poing fermé, qu'il protège de son autre main, comme s'il priait... ou réprimait une douleur.   
\- Es-tu blessé ? s'inquiète Hyoga.   
\- Non. Toi ?  
\- Tout va bien. Mais, ta main ?  
Shun l'ouvre avec précaution et révèle, passé autour d'un doigt, un anneau étrange : un maillon de la chaîne qu'il a gardé pour lui. Quand son cosmos l'a reconstituée, il est resté séparé du reste par sa propre volonté. 

Plus tard, passé sur une chaînette, il l'offre à Hyoga.   
\- C'est pour toi. J'aimerais qu'en le gardant sur toi, je puisse toujours savoir quand tu auras besoin de moi.   
Hyoga accepte le cadeau avec émotion et promet de veiller dessus aussi longtemps qu'il vivra. 

Le regard de Shun se voile alors de tristesse.   
\- Toutefois, si je meurs, il disparaîtra...   
\- Et alors, conclut Hyoga, il ne me restera plus rien de toi, que mes souvenirs et mes yeux pour pleurer.   
\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça...  
\- Mais c'est vrai. Alors c'est simple : ne meurs pas avant moi.  
\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

*

\- Je ne porterai plus jamais de médaille, jure Shun, brûlé par le souvenir de la chaîne qui le reliait à son insu à Hades.  
Au lieu de cela, le prochain témoignage de fidélité, librement choisi cette fois, il le portera au poignet, de la même façon qu'il porte les chaînes de sa Cloth quand il décide de la revêtir.  
Deux tours de chaîne l'enserrent, avec une breloque qui se balance : un flocon de neige aux branches finement étoilées, emprisonné dans une minuscule bulle de verre, de la taille et de la forme d'une larme.  
\- Il ne fondra pas tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, a juré Hyoga.

Ainsi il reste froid et gelé en toute saison. Shun s'habitue vite à sa présence, froide et dure contre sa peau, et pourtant réconfortante chaque fois qu'elle vient le toucher. S'il frissonne sous la caresse du bijou, ça n'est pas d'inconfort, mais d'émotion en pensant à ce qu'il symbolise.   
Il ne veut plus jamais avoir à lui dire adieu, et s'il doit encore pleurer pour lui, que ça ne soit que de bonheur. Mais si un jour peut-être, le flocon se changeait en larme, serait-il encore capable d'en verser lui-même ?


End file.
